My last chance is you!
by Lukanyy
Summary: Youhouuuuuu, enfin la suite, chap 4 en ligne,...je sais, ça fait longtemps, mes excuses...allez bonne lecture. Bon,alors yaoi à venir
1. Prologue

**_My last chance is you !_**

_**Prologue**_

_Le soleil descendait doucement sur la ville cachée de Konoha._

_Les premiers éclairages s'allumaient doucement, et l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir le léger éclat de l'étoile du Berger dans le ciel rougeoyant._

_Quelques personnes encore, probablement en train de rentrer chez elles pour une soirée en famille...Quelle chance !_

_« K'so, pleine lune...donc nuit claire...et difficultés de passer inaperçu... »_

_Une ombre se faufile, profitant de cette heure tardive, connue comme celle située « entre chiens et loups »._

_Elle avance vite et prudemment, sans faire de bruit, comme si elle craignait de réveiller quelqu'un en particulier, somnolant pas loin._

_Bientôt la nuit l'entoure et l'ombre se confond avec elle._

_Cette dernière se dirige avec détermination semble t-il._

_Pas de faux pas, aucune d'hésitation._

_Elle sait où elle va._

_Sait ce qu'elle veut et doit faire._

_Soudain, l'ombre s'arrête, regarde à gauche, à droite._

_Pas de badauds en vue._

_Elle saute par dessus un mur et atterrit dans le jardin luxuriant d'une riche demeure...quoique le mot demeure ne semblait pas tout à fait approprié...château conviendrait peut-être mieux._

_L'ombre se faufile à travers la végétation, se confondant avec elle._

_Enfin la fenêtre tant cherchée._

_Elle entre, sait exactement où elle va._

_Elle n'est plus très loin de son but._

_Le bureau, elle avance doucement...le coffre est caché derrière le tableau du fond._

_Si seulement, il, oui, c'est un jeune homme qui commet un délit ce soir, si seulement, il avait les droits sur ses propres comptes...il n'en serait peut-être pas arrivé à des extrêmes comme celui-ci...quoique,...c'est tout de même une aventure passionnante...non ?...Enfin de son point de vue oui ; mais les flics ne semblaient pas d'accord avec lui._

_Le jeune homme s'approche du coffre et pose une main dessus, caressant le métal poli de la paume._

_Il pose doucement ses longs doigts sur la roulette pour composer le code...il était devenu habile avec le temps ; on aurait pu le prétendre expert s'il faisait les études pour le devenir._

_La roulette commence à tourner sous ses fins doigts lorsque..._

_TILULIP TILULIP.... _

_« K'so, merde, fuck, fuck, et merde ! Saleté d'alarme!! »_

_Il jure et s'encourt, sortant par la fenêtre de son entrée même._

_Arrivé dans le jardin, il court se réfugier dans les buissons._

_Il y a déjà des gardes dans le jardin._

_Il parvient à se faufiler jusqu'au mur et à sauter par-dessus._

_Il s'enfuit dans la nuit, certain de ne pas être suivi. _

_Les rues défilent ainsi que les nombreux poteaux électriques, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une subite panne de courant ! Tant pis, il faut continuer._

_Il bifurque pour entrer dans une impasse, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui se succèdent avec une rapidité étonnante._

_Il l'a échappé belle._

_Il s'assied quelques minutes, le temps de faire le point, de se reposer...il appuie sa tête contre le mur de façade et lève la tête, ..._

_Les étoiles, si belles et si lointaines,...inacessibles...tout comme lui._

_« Hu ? A quoi, je pense moi...pffff. »_

_Il continua de regarder les étoiles, mais s'empêcha de penser...ou plutôt si se força à penser mais à ...rien._

_Les étoiles...et rien qu'elles comme vision, quoi de plus magnifique ; si un coup de vent particulièrement froid ne l'avait pas rappelé à la dure réalité de la vie._

_Constatant qu'il s'était suffisamment reposé, il se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux étoiles et sortit de la ruelle, certain de sa chance._

_« Ouf, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils m'attraperont. » lâcha t-il dans un rire._

_« Je ne penserai pas cela si j'étais toi ! » coupa une voix._

_Son rire mourut subitement dans sa gorge tandis qu'un affreux doute s'emparait de lui, une sueur froide parcourut son dos._

_Il se retourna brusquement pour constater qu'un policier était derrière lui et qu'il en sortait de partout, cachés derrière les bâtiments, poubelles,..._

_Aucune issue possible, certain qu'il se ferait de toute façon avoir, il s'avança d'un pas traînant vers le policier et tendit les mains vers l'avant._

_Les menottes se refermèrent sur ses poignets sur un bruit habituel mais auquel il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais. Il n'aimait pas être entravé._

_Par rien, ni personne._

_Jamais._

_« Finalement, je n'ai pas eu autant de chance que ça. » murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les policiers qui l'entouraient._

_L'un d'eux se tourna vers lui et souffla en rigolant légèrement « Ca tu peux le dire mon bonhomme ! »_

_A suivre évidemment !_

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous..._

_Voici une nouvelle fic, sur laquelle j'ai réfléchi pendant les vacances...maintenant, il faut que je la tape... :-/ ça prend du temps...enfin...tant pis..._

_Vous saurez tout des persos et surtout QUI ils sont dans les deux chap qui suivent, pas d'impatience..._

_J'ai pas trop de commentaires sinon, j'espère que ce début vous plaît, je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite...en espérant que le côté glandeuse–rien-n'as-fout' ne reprenne le dessus... ;-)_

_Voili, voilà, je vais dodo pasque fatiguée, je le suis ( j'adore parler en Yoda...je suis une bonne petite padawane...) heu, je sais pas ce que Star Wars vient faire ici...la fatigue sans doute..._

_Bon, stop sinon, ça va encore durer des heures..._

_Bye_

_Lu'_


	2. Ami d'acceuil

**_My last chance is you !_**

**__**

**__**

_****_

_Chapitre un: Ami d'acceuil._

Une voiture de police se gare devant le poste.

Deux policiers en sortent, poussant un jeune garçon devant eux.

Le jeune homme lève la tête vers le ciel ; _les étoiles sont toujours l_.

Il s'arrête brusquement pour les regarder.

_Magnifiques_ !

Le ciel est pourtant déjà rougeoyant...le soleil va bientôt se lever...déjà ?

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps après sa fuite...

Il sent une main dans son dos et un policier le pousse brutalement vers le poste.

« Avance ! »

Le délinquant répond à l'injonction et entre.

La lumière vive le fait plusieurs fois cligner des yeux.

Lorsque tout revient à la normale, il peut enfin voir que comme tous les postes vus dans les téléfilms celui-ci est tout aussi ....décevant !

_Pfff, faut pas s'attendre à..._

Une poussée plus forte le sort de ses pensées.

Il voit le cachot où une dizaine de personnes sont enfermées.

La porte s'ouvre et on le pousse dedans.

« Allez, bonhomme, entre la dedans ! »

Un résidant de la cage voit entrer un nouvel arrivant, plutôt pas mal dans son genre...enfin si on aime le genre taciturne et grincheux...

Il est assez grand et doit avoir dans les 17 – 18 ans.

Une peau blanche et des cheveux noir jais.

Des yeux aussi sombres que sa tignasse et qui lance des regards tueurs à la ronde.

Son habit noir ne fait que renforcer le reste, et fait ressortir son teint.

On lui défait ses menottes et il jette un coup d'œil pour trouver une place assise...

L'homme se déplace pour lui faire une place, il a bien envie de parler avec lui.

Le jeune homme regarde le groupe et en voit un qui se décale.

Une place !

Il s'installe sans un regard pour son compagnon d'infortune.

Il n'y en avait vraiment pas un pour remonter la cote du groupe dans cette cage !

Son voisin essayait bien de le faire réagir mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Pourquoi se poser la question en fait, il le savait pertinemment bien...

De vols en agressions, en passant par les délits, la drogue,...

Il avait encore fait une connerie...

Une de plus, mais encore.

Une de plus, et alors...

De toute façon, qu'allait-on lui faire ?

L'attacher à son banc pour régler son problème d'école buissonnière ?

Le remettre dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil ?

Le surveiller en lui posant un émetteur ?

Le mettre en prison ?

« Pfff »

Son voisin se tourna vers lui, prêt à entamer une conversation mais Sasuke le lui déconseilla d'un regard sombre.

Son voisin détourna aussitôt les yeux et baissa la tête, se replongeant probablement dans ses pensées.

La prison, la pire des solutions...

Si on l'y mettait, la seule chose qu'il regretterait sûrement serait son blondinet.

...SON blondinet !!??!...Divagation de l'esprit !

Ce sale blondinet, chouchou des élèves et des profs depuis peu...il était même devenu délégué de classe...alors qu'avant personne ne pouvait le blairer cet imbécile ! Pire inconscient, on trouve pas...alors délégué...

Ce qui ennuyait le plus Sasuke était que ce mioche avait pris sa place en fait...avant c'était lui que tout le monde adorait même s'il était pas super amical et super ouvert avec les autres, on l'avait toujours préféré à n'importe qui...tout le monde se coupait en quatre pour lui... mais depuis la mor...non ne pas y penser !

Pourquoi l'avait-on choisi d'ailleurs, il n'était ni partiellement brillant, ni des plus doués,... ?

Peut-être pour son entrain et sa façon de vouloir toujours remonter le moral des autres ; toujours prêt à aider ami ou ennemi...peut-être oui pour ça.

Il avait même voulu aider Sasuke lorsque...ses parents étaient morts...ça faisait 2 ans.

Depuis, Sasuke avait dérapé.

Se donnant d'abord à fond dans ses études, il avait fin par sécher les cours, ne réussissant que de justesse...s'il continuait, il raterait certainement son année et alors là, Blondinet pourrait prendre sa revanche pour toutes ses années de mépris.

NON, pas question de rater, mais si je dois tricher pour ça...non, il faut que je le fasse en mémoire de ma famille.

Il va encore falloir que je demande des cours à prêter et là, comme d'hab', le seul qui aura été désigné à le faire sera lui...à croire qu'on l'a assigné à cette tâche pour l'année...il va encore me faire des remarques et me faire chier...Tant pis, s'il le faut...Et puis s'il m'emmerde de trop, je peux toujours provoquer une baston...je l'ai déjà battu...

J'en ai déjà marre, faut que je sorte d'ici par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables...

« Hé, jeune homme ! »

Sasuke toujours dans ses pensées n'entend pas l'appel.

Son voisin lui fait un coup de coude pour le réveiller.

Sasuke tourne lentement sa tête vers ce dernier.

« On t'appelle.»

« ... » Il se contente de lancer un regard noir qui fait reculer son voisin de surprise et de crainte aussi...

Sasuke se lève lentement, passe parmis ses compagnons et sort de la cage.

On lui repasse des menottes.

_Toujours ce même bruit insupportable_ !

Il est emmené dans un bureau à l'étage.

En entrant, il voit le nom de la flic...ouais,LA flic..._si les femmes s'y mettent, on va tomber dans le social_...quoique ça arrangerait peut-être son cas...

« Bonjour, je suis la commissaire Kurenai.

D'après ton dossier, ton cas, comment est dire, spécial.

De plus, tu dois savoir qu'on hésite encore entre la prison ou une autre solution pour laquelle je suis plus que favorable...Malgré ce que tu peux penser, pour moi la prison n'est pas toujours la bonne solution.

Nous allons te donner une dernière chance de te rattraper. »

Sasuke lève un sourcil, faisant part de son étonnement.

« Oui, une dernière. Je comprends que tu sois étonné au vu des nombreux délits que tu as déjà commis.

Mais j'ai plaidé en ta faveur et j'ai trouvé un arrangement avec tes professeurs et plusieurs autres personnes...pour te remettre en accueil. »

« En accueil ?! Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'y resterais ? »Ironisa Sasuke.

Kurenai laisse un sourire fleurir sur son visage.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous, il n'y a rien de drôle ! »

« Tu n'iras pas dans une famille mais chez un de tes amis ! »

Chez un ami ?!?...

« Ca m'étonnerait que sa famille soit d'accord avec ça ! »

« Il n'a plus de famille. Il n'habite plus chez son tuteur et est clean depuis quelques années. »

Clean ???!!? Que voulait-elle insinuer par là ?

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Un garçon de ta classe. Il n'est pas encore au courant. Le directeur va se charger de lui annoncer.»

Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre poignet tandis que Sasuke regarde l'horloge murale.

10h...déjà.

« Je pense qu'il doit être au courant à cette heure-ci. »

« Bon, alors... ? »

« Bien sûr, il s'agit de Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. »

Ho non, tout mais pas lui...

« Alors , tu iras... »

Toc toc

« Oui ? »

Un policier entre.

« Commissaire, on vous demande en bas. »

« Bien,Anka, vous surveillez ce jeune homme pour moi ? Merci. Sasuke, je t'explique en revenant. »

Sasuke voit Kurenai sortir du bureau et l'autre flic qui s'installe dans un coin...

Chez Naruto !!!....Naruto...

* * *

Hè bèh voilà, enfin le premier chapitre est tapé...quelle plaie...j'aime pas taper ce que j'ai déjà écrit à la main....

Enfin...je mets pas de notes...ça me prendrait trop de temps et de pages...

Sur ce, une tite review serait la bienvenue...et à une prochaine...

Bye bye

Lu'

(septembre 2004)


	3. Surprise de taille

**_My last chance is you !_**

**_Chapitre deux_**

« Nut, nut, nut... »

Le réveil sonne et s'enclenche.

La radio se met en route et envoie dans l'air les premières nouvelles de la journée.

« Il est sept heure. La météo... »

Une main s'abat sur le bouton pour éteindre ce bruit assourdissant.

Naruto enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

_Encore une journée d'école, à subir des moqueries, faire semblant d'être hyper heureux...quoique ça allait déjà mieux depuis que Iruka était devenu son tuteur._

_Ses amis étaient plus nombreux et ne faisaient plus de blagues idiotes. Depuis qu'il était devenu délégué, il avait droit à un peu de respect mais il y avait toujours ces inconditionnels qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un pauvre demeuré. Il avait appris toute son enfance à ne plus les écouter mais ça ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant._

_Le pire de la journée serait sûrement sa rencontre avec l'Uchiwa..._

_Etant jeune, il le détestait vraiment._

_Ce petit être suffisant, conscient de sa richesse, hautain, surtout envers lui, antipathique au possible. _

_En un mot détestable._

_Mais depuis la mort des parents de ce dernier, il avait chuté et Naruto n'arrivait plus à le détester. _

_Il avait voulu l'aider mais Sasuke l'avait renvoyé sèchement. Pourtant il persistait...et continuait de le détester ...pour la forme...par habitude._

_Il ne le détestait plus du tout en fait...un autre sentiment l'habitait...un sentiment étrange sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à poser un nom...il finirait bien par pourvoir le faire..._

_Il voulait l'aider...Sasuke était comme lui dans son jeune temps._

_Enfant, et toujours maintenant, Naruto se cachait derrière son masque de gaîté...pour montrer que tout ce qu'on disait ne l'atteignait pas...Sasuke faisait de même mais avec un masque de froideur._

Bon, 7.10. Il est temps de se lever.

Naruto émergea de son lit douillet et fila sous la douche...rien de tel pour se réveiller le matin.

7.35. Petit dèj...

8.00

_Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller_

Naruto rammassa son sac, vérifia qu'il avait tout et partit.

Il quitta son appartement en direction de tous les matins, il se raconta son histoire personelle...habitude débile mais qu'il aimait ...ça permettait de voir l'évolution...il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à ajouter...

_Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans, orphelin ; tuteur :Iruka ; conjoint de ce dernier : Kakashi sensei (ex-professeur adoré.), vivant à 10 minutes à pied de l'école, seul dans un appart pas trop mal, tout ce dont il avait besoin : cuisine, 2 chambres, sdb,salon avec superbe vue..._

_Autrefois détesté maintenant adulé...non apprécié, faut pas exagérer..._

_Que demander de plus ? Il avait des amis, était délégué..._

_Que demander alors ?_

_Une vie normale avec ses parents...._

_Mouais ça suffit pour les idées mornes...pas de grand matin..._

Il arriva enfin à l'école et parti rejoindre ses amis.

_Allez, souris, aujourdh'ui est un bon jour. Demain, il y a réunion des professeurs et un pont ensuite suivis par le week-end...ça qui fait donc 4 jours de congé...bien mérités._

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves entrèrent dans leurs classes.

Première heure, mathématique avec madame Anko...géniaaallll...

A l'appel, Naruto remarqua que Sasuke avait encore séché les cours.

Par habitude, il sortit un papier calque et le posa sous sa feuille.

« Uzumaki. A l'heure suivante, l'Hokage veut vous voir dans son bureau. Soyez à l'heure ! Compris ? »

« Heu...oui m'sieur Asuma. »

Ce dernier quitta la classe non sans faire un dernier clin d'œil à sa femme, la prof de math...

Naruto se replongea sans ses pensées.

_Que lui voulait ce vieux fou ?_

_Enfin, respect quand même, Naruto ne pouvait oublier que cet homme l'avait aidé autrefois..._

L'heure passa rapidement en fin de compte, tout occupé qu'il était à penser à sa future convocation.

A la sonnerie, il rassembla ses affaires et fut le premier à sortir de la classe.

Ce fait n'était pas exceptionnel mais aujourd'hui les raisons étaient tout autres.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage et s'assit dans le hall, ayant déjà prévenu le préfet Asuma de son arrivée.

Après 5 minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer.

« Entre Naruto. »

Ce que ce dernier fit.

« Veux-tu quelque chose à boire. »

« Non merci Hokage sama. »

« Comment vont Iruka-kun et Kakashi-kun ? »

« Très bien, je les ai vu hier, j'ai été passer la soirée chez eux...mais je ne crois pas que c'est d'eux que vous souhaitiez me parler, si ? »

« Non, en effet, il s'agit de toi et d'une autre personne de ta classe et c'est ...assez délicat. »

« Allez y ! »

« Bien, donc comme je te l'ai dit, un élève de ta classe est en grande difficultés. Voici quelques temps déjà qu'il a sombré. Il commet des délits et est connu de la police. Il s'est enfui à plusieurs reprises de ses familles d'accueil, sèche les cours...

Il a encore commis un délit cette nuit et s'est fait attrapé.

La police et les services sociaux ne savent plus quoi en faire...

J'ai moi-même essayé de l'aider mais il a refusé.

Il est un peu comme tu l'as été et la commissaire Kurenaï, tu te souviens d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Et bien, elle a pensé qu'il serait bénéfique pour lui que tu l'aides. »

« Hein ? Que je l'aide ? Je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire ! »

« Elle a pensé que tu pourrais le prendre chez toi comme tu le fais parfois avec tes 'amis', oui, je suis au courant. Tu pourras peut-être le sortir de là, lui redonner un peu de bon sens,...enfin goût à la vie, quelque chose dans le style.

« Mmmh, ...et si ça ne marche pas ? »

« Alors, il ne lui reste que la prison car il a bientôt 18 ans et personne ne veut risquer de le mettre en institution spécialisée de peut qu'il n'influence les autres par sa conduite... »

_Naruto frissonna, il avait lui-même été en centre de redressement pour mineurs et ce n'était pas à conseiller pour lui. Ca n'a fait qu'empirer son cas...heureusement qu'Iruka était venu le chercher._

_«_ Es-tu d'accord pour essayer ? »

« Bien sûr mais j'ai un dernière question : de qui dois-je m'occuper ? »

« Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke. »

Et merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....

Naruto sourit pour cacher cette pensée.

« Bah...qui vivra verra ! »

* * *

_Saluti ..._

_Je sais, j'ai trainé...l'unif et les bleusailles ont repris et j'ai flemmardé quand j'avais du temps libre...gomen..._

_Enfin, voilà un deuxième chapitre de boucler...j'espère qu'il a plu à tout le monde._

_Merci pour les reviews...ça m'a fait hyper plaisir et en fait m'a motivé à taper la suite... ;-)_

_J'espère que tout est clair pasque je suis fatiguée et que les notes, c'est plus trop mon truc alors qu'avant j'adorais ça...si vous comprenez pas un truc, dites le et j'essayerai d'y répondre dans le chapitre suivant..._

_Sur ce...(rhaaa , j'arrête plus de dire cette expression, fais chie... !!!)_

_Voili, voilou, à la prochaine_

_Bye,_

_Lu' (octobre 2004)_


	4. Préparatifs joyeux

_**My last chance is you !**_

_**Chapitre trois: Préparatifs joyeux.**_

_« Tiens, voici un dossier concernant les divers délits que Sasuke a commis ainsi que les quelques informations que l'école demande toujours à ses élèves.»_

Naruto avait flâné plus que nécessaire pour rentrer le plus tard possible chez lui, prenant le temps de passer par le parc pas loin, de jouer avec des enfants, de regarder les 'tits z'osieaux chanter, …enfin, tout ce qui permettrait de retarder le moment fatidique de…la lecture du dossier.

Dossier qu'il tenait négligemment sous son bras,…

Dans quel pétrin était-il…. ? Son pire ennemi allait vivre chez lui….

Lui, n'en avait rien à faire, Sasuke n'était qu'un garçon de plus à aider … enfin qu'un garçon…_mouais, ne pas penser à ses yeux serait déjà une bonne chose_…_heu… ses yeux…qu'est-ce que je raconte , moi ??!!_

_Bon, faut que je me dépêche de lire tout ça avant que Iruka et Kakashi n'arrivent…_

Naruto déposa ses affaires, et s'installa à sa table tout prenant un quatre heure, histoire d'avoir le force d'ouvrir ce dossier qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de parcourir…

« Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller…Quel est l'heureux imbécile qui a inventé cette maxime ?? Pfff… »

Naruto commença par le dossier de l'école ensuite celui de la commune, pour finir par les rapports de police…

« Hé bin, il a pas chômé à ce que je vois, …enfin, mon record est quand même inégalable…. »

Naruto rigola doucement de sa propre blague, …qui soit dit en passant, n'avait rien de drôle en réalité…

« J'ai vraiment l'art de rigoler pour rien, le pire comme le meilleur…mouais. »

Naruto était plongé dans ses pensées, se remémorant les souvenirs de sa jeunesse, ses coups durs, comme les bons, et toutes les personnes qui l'avaient aidées. Sans elles, il ne serait certainement pas ou même plus là aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça qu'à son tour, il aidait les autres et qu'il allait aider Sasuke…

Un bruit agaçant le sortit de sa rêverie…

DRINN DRINNNN

« J'arrive, j'arrive… !!!

Ha, voilà la famille qui arrive…»

« Bonjour Koneko chan. » Et Iruka le serra dans ses bras.

« Ho, doucement, je suis grand assez pour ne plus avoir à subir ces étreintes d'enfant et puis Ton homme va être jaloux… »

« Salut Naruto-kun, lança Kakashi en lui lançant un clin d'œil, et puis sache qu'on est jamais assez grand pour recevoir des câlins… Moi j'adore quand mon Iruka d'amour, love que j'aime plus que tout, m'en fait… »Termina t-il en l'embrassant bien profondément.

« Rhaaaa, pas de ça devant moi, tout cette guimauve débordante d'amour me … rhaaaaaaaaaaaaa… »

« Hahaha, bon, tu nous laisse rentrer ou on continue de faire le spectacle gratuit à tout ton voisinage….fils indigne va ! »

« Hoi, Iruka 'otou-san', veuillez m'excuser de ma maladresse…et veuillez entrer dans ma modeste demeure… »Lâcha t-il ironiquement…

« Tsss, quel sale gosse tu as éduqué là m'amour, il va falloir que je ressers la vis… » Répondit l'homme du m'amour en question, …Kakashi, pour sûr!

« Si c'est pour ENCORE vouloir faire mon éducation sexuelle avec tes bouquins, NON MERCI. J'ai réussi à rester plus ou moins sain d'esprit jusqu'à maintenant, c'est pas pour que tu gâches ça…vieux pervers… »

« Ho, j'en suis pas encore au point de Jiraya-sensei, mais je compte bien y arriver un jour avec de l'entraînement…tu m'aideras, hein Iruka-koi ? » murmura t-il mais assez fort pour que tout le monde entende parfaitement.

Le Iruka en question, resté en retrait pendant cette magnifique joute verbale pleine d'amour (quasi)parental, était maintenant passé à un rouge soutenu suite à l'allusion même pas, même plus implicite que Kakashi avait lancée…

« Heuuu, … »

« Bon, les vieux, c'est pas que ça me gène mais on pourrait passer à autre chose comme… »

Iruka le coupa :

« Ha oui, c'est juste faut qu'on prépare tout pour l'arrivée de Sasuke. »

« De TON Sasuke, ne Naruto-kun ? »

« Haaaa, Kakashi sensei, non, san …rha, …, ce n'est pas MON Sasuke ! » se dépêcha de répondre Naruto.

« Bèh, pas la peine de crier alors,….mais je suis sûr que… »

Iruka le coupa d'un baiser.

« Ca suffit vous deux, on doit ranger, nettoyer, faire un repas, préparer une chambre… »

Iruka partit alors dans son trip de petite femme de ménage tandis que Naruto et Kakashi le regardaient et cherchaient par la même occasion à faire une sortie discrète pour échapper à ce supplice…Quand Iruka faisait du nettoyage, … !!!

Iruka revint avec torchons, seaux, brosses balais, racloirs et tout le petit matériel nécessaire pour rendre cet endroit parfait pour un couple qui emménage…

« Heu, Iruka-koi, je pense que Naru-chan est pas content là… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il mais il comprit vite à la tête de Naruto que celui-ci n'était pas très content, en fait pas content du tout.

_Qu'avait-il encore fait et dit ?_

« Tu viens juste de dire tout haut ce que tu pensais tout bas et donc tout le monde a bien entendu le '_rendre cet endroit parfait pour un couple qui emménage'_… » Dit Kakashi en rigolant.

« Héhéhé, c'est pas ce que tu crois Naru-chan…Bon, enfin, j'ai dis ça sans réfléchir. Hèhèhè.

Maintenant au boulot ! »

Et il força Naruto à enfiler un merveilleux tablier rose-bonbon(1) et Kakashi, un autre sur lequel on pouvait lire '_Je suis un homme à TOUT faire_…'

Naruto ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ça pouvait sous entendre…

FLATSCH

_Houla, les yeux_…

En tout cas, maintenant, le plus important à faire était d'essayer d'enlever cet appareil photo de malheur qui venait de le prendre par surprise dans cette monstruosité rose…

Vive la famille …

* * *

Ce la faisait déjà bien une heure que Sasuke patientait dans ce bureau lorsque la commissaire Kurenai se décida à revenir. 

Elle déposa une série de documents sur le bureau et se servit un café.

« Tu en veux un ? »

Un hochement affirmatif ainsi qu'un grognement incompréhensible lui répondit.

« Tiens ! »

« Hn »

« Bon, alorrrssssss, …… »

Elle semblait fouiller dans sa pile de dossier.

« Voilà, je l'ai ! Alors, il est prévu que tu ailles chercher tes affaires. Tu prends tout ce dont tu as besoin mais s'il le faut, tu pourras toujours retourner prendre d'autres choses après chez toi.

En ce qui concerne ta cohabitation tu vas donc habiter chez Naruto-kun. »

_Naruto-kun, elle le connaît si bien que ça_ ?

« J'ai demandé l'Hokage de le prévenir et il semblerait qu'il ait accepté. Tu as de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? Naruto-kun est le meilleur pour ce qui est d'aider les jeunes en difficultés. »

_J'avais pas remarqué_….

« Tu dois vivre chez lui jusqu'à ce que nous décidions que ton comportement s'est amélioré. Tu devras suivre les règles qu'il impose chez lui et ne pas lui créer d'embrouilles ; de toute façon, il ne pourra pas couvrir toutes tes gaffes, aussi bien pistonné qu'il soit. Il sait par quoi tu passes et ce que tu vis en ce moment, n'hésite pas à te confier à lui, il pourra certainement t'aider.

De plus, je ne sais pas si je dois te le rappeler mais c'était ton dernier écart et donc au prochain, il ne te reste que la prison, je ne crois pas que tu en aies envie. Essaye donc d'y mettre un peu du tien et de te tenir à carreau, je n'ai pas le cœur à mettre des jeunes en prison. Et je me dois d'ajouter que bien que tu aies bientôt tes 18 ans, il ne te sera pas permis d'utiliser tes comptes tant que cette affaire ne sera pas terminée.

Ha oui aussi, j'oubliais, j'ai entrepris des recherches pour voir si tu n'avais pas de famille éloignée ou s'il n' y avait pas d'enfants cachés ou des personnes parties à l'étranger, …je te tiendrais au courant … »

_C'est bien ce que je disais, vive l'assistante sociale_….

Elle se lève.

« Suis moi ! »

Elle me conduit chez un subordonné.

« Voilà le jeune homme, tu as compris où tu dois aller ? Dépose le chez Naruto-kun vers 7h00 ce soir, il est prévenu ainsi que son tuteur, Iruka sera là aussi pour l'accueillir.

Laisse le prendre son temps pour faire ses valises.

Voilà, Sasuke, maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer. Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à en parler que ce soit à moi, ton Hokage, tes amis, Naruto… Au revoir ! »

Elle fait un signe de la main et s'en va rejoindre un collègue.

_C'est le début de la fin….Chez Naruto…fin de liberté, il va surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes pour venir tout raconter après, …tssss,…Enfin, on verra bien, s'il est « _passé par là_ », comme elle a dit, il saura ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire, et qu'il ne faut pas venir me chercher des noises_…

Sasuke suivit le flic dans la voiture.

« Alors bonhomme, heureux ? »

« Hn. » _Tssss, il me demande ça comme si je venais d'être père_…

_« Hoooo géniaaalll, c'est le rêve, je vais habiter chez un gars qui me déteste et que je déteste aussi…Je suis en liberté surveillée, tout va bien, la vie est belle et les oiseaux chantent… » Je me vois déjà lui répondre ça… dans ta tronche va !_

« Houla, t'as pas l'air d'humeur à vouloir parler….. »

_Biennn, il a un cerveau... je croyais que ce n'était plus requis de nos jours pour entrer chez les flics..._

_Et bla bla bla et bla bla bla..., heureusement, je suis entraîné avec Naruto, pire que lui, ça doit pas exister…version pipelette, il est le meilleur, …il n'y a sûrement que dans ça qu'il l'est d'ailleurs…bon et peut-être premier sur le podium de Mister Univers…Naru-chan en boxer moulant…QUOI ??? Je deviens fou 'Naru-chan', qu'est-ce que j'invente pas, en boxer en plus…… la cohabitation ne va pas être facile…_

_Mais en pensant à ça… je me demande bien par quoi il est « passé »…Il y a quelque chose de pas net là-dessous, je l'ai senti rien qu'à la façon de Kurenai de le dire…_

_Il faut que je sache ce qui est arrivé à mon Blondinet, mince encore une divagation…il n'est pas à moi…quoique quelque fois,……_

………................…………………………… _j'aimerais bien_ !

Sasuke laissa un sourire rêveur et puis pervers flotter sur son visage….

_En boxer…mioum…_

Finalement, c'est peut-être plutôt le début d'une histoire que la fin d'une autre,…ne ?

« Voilà bonhomme, on est arrivé, tu as jusqu'à 6h20. Après, on y va… »

« Mh »

_Son blondinet…en fin de compte, ça lui convenait très bien_…

* * *

Chalut à toutes et à tous,….oui, je sais ça faisait longtemps, mais maintenant que la fête est finie, je dois m'occuper des cours que j'ai un peu…heu….séché … parce que j'étais crevée de la veille…. ;-) Vive la guindaille et c'est fini, snif, snaf, snuf !!! 

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, je veux recommencer à faire la fête….

Je remercie encore une fois toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont fait part de leurs avis.. (houla...la classe hurrm) et m'excuse pour le retard..., pour la raison: voir plus haut...héhéhé.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère aussi trouver le courage de taper la suite….c'est pas mon dada d'écrire sur pc…je préfère prendre ma plume, …enfin, voili voilou…

ZE note de l'histoire… :

(1) Désolé, Je pense que Relena a du passer dans le coin sans que je ne le voies et a du laisser traîner cette horreur… Mes plus plates excuses…

Sur ce

A une prochaine, bye

Lu' (décembre 2004)


	5. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur

_**My last chance is you !**_

_**Chapitre quatre.**_

Sasuke était enfin, non…pas enfin…..Bon il venait d'arriver devant chez Naruto…Pour son plus grand malheur.

_Purée…je sens que la cohabitation va être rude…_

« Allez, bonhomme, amène toi. »

Sasuke se décida à sortir de la voiture pour suivre le policier qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis sa sortie du commissariat…

_Quelle poisse ce mec !_

Alors qu'il gravissait les marches avec une lenteur peu habituelle, il fut sorti de ses pensées moroses par des cris et des rires, ainsi que des bruits de pas énormes comme si quelqu'un courait…

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et une personne passa devant lui en courant et riant à gorge déployée…

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Iruka sensei, revenez iciiiiiiiiii ! »

_Non, pas lui_…

Sasuke vit alors son futur colocataire sortir de l'appartement, les cheveux en pétard, le visage rouge de colère, les yeux pétillants. Ce dernier se lança à la poursuite de son tuteur.

_Si c'est comme ça souvent, je ne pense pas survivre très longtemps_…

Au moment où Naruto allait passer devant lui, ce dernier l'aperçut et, de surprise, glissa pour se retrouver SUR lui…ses lèvres collées aux siennes…

_Mmh,…il goûte la fraise…mais…il est toujours scotché à moi_ !

« Dégage ! »

« Who, ça va, sois pas agressif, j'l'ai pas fait exprès, ques'tu fou là en plus ? »

« A ton avis ! »

« Ha bonjour Sasuke, comment vas-tu ? »Demanda Kakashi qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, tenant dans ses bras un Iruka rouge d'avoir couru.

« Ha bonjour sensei. Je vais bien. Je vous remercie. Bonjour Iruka sensei. »

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun. Et toi, koneko-chan, t'attends quoi pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ! »

_Koneko-chan ?Perso, je préfère Ru-chan…hé…non, je n'ai pas pensé ça…Ru-chan…pffff_

« Ouais, salut »marmona Naruto.

Après quoi, il se prit une claque monumentale à l'arrière de la tête.

« Hééééééééé, ça fait mal ! »

« Ca t'apprendra à être poli ! Comment t'ai-je donc éduqué ? Allez, entre Sasuke. Parce qu'avant que cet idiot ne le fasse, on peut encore attendre que des arbres à ramens ne poussent. »

Sasuke sourit et s'avança, tout en dépassant le blond et en lui murmurant :

« Alors KONEKO-CHAN, tu viens ? »

Il vit, avec satisfaction, le blond réagir au quart de tour à ce surnom mais à son grand étonnement, il ne rajoutait rien et se contentait de le dépasser…pour lui faire un croche-pied ensuite…

_Ouille…_

« Ho, pôv tit loup… regarde où tu mets les pieds, voyons ! » et il fila à l'intérieur…

_Je te revaudrai ça, mon blondinet_…

_

* * *

_

_Le repas s'était finalement bien passé. Entre Iruka et Kakashi qui lui faisait des insinuations à la 'mord moi le nœud' et l'autre idiot qui passait son temps à râler ou à le fixer…_

_Même lorsqu'il lui avait donné les règles à suivre, ce dernier n'avait fait qu'hocher la tête_…

_Naruto était donc couché dans son lit, en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite…_

_Il s'endormit en pensant à deux tous les soirs.

* * *

__Sasuke était aussi dans son lit, il se remémorait cette journée qui allait certainement changer le cours de sa vie…._

_Après être arrivé, le policier avait apporté toutes ses affaires et les avait quittés. Il se retrouvait donc avec ses deux ex-professeurs et Naruto…_

_Les deux professeurs faisaient la conversation au début, Naruto et lui-même n'y prenant pas part…_

_Au cours du repas, la langue de Naruto se déliait peu à peu…en même temps que la sienne. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envoyer des pics au blond. Le voir réagir lui procurait toujours une petite joie toute particulière._

_Entre les insinuations de Kakashi et d'Iruka…sur un sujet qu'il n'avait pas trop compris mais qui semblait faire réagir Naruto et les siennes, le pauvre n'avait pas eu de répit…_

_Kakashi et Iurka sont ensuite parti pour nous laisser seuls, lui et moi. _

_Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir me parler mais finalement, il m'a fait visité son appartement, m'expliquant les règles que je devais respecter et les peines encourues si je ne le faisais pas… la pire étant certainement de nettoyer la chambre de Naruto ainsi que son linge sale_…

* * *

Le lendemain matin…

Sasuke se réveilla aux aurores, par habitude,…il avait rarement besoin de son réveil…

Il se leva et partit vers la salle de bain.

Le blond ne semblait pas encore être réveillé…

Après s'être lavé, il se dirigea dans cet appartement, tout neuf pour lui vers la cuisine. En passant par les différentes pièces, il dut bien s'avouer que malgré son mauvais caractère, Naruto avait un bon goût en ce qui concernait la déco…Son appartement était calme et accueillent. Pas comme chez lui où tout était fait pour montrer la grandeur et la supériorité…

Il chercha dans les armoires de quoi déjeuner, constatant avec horreur qu'elles étaient aux trois quarts remplies de boîtes de ramens instantanés…Heureusement, Iruka sensei semblait être passé par là, car dans un coin, il trouva finalement une boîte de céréales ainsi qu'un mot de bienvenue…

Alors qu'il finissait son bol, il entendit soudain un énorme juron traversé l'appartement…

_Apparemment l'autre idiot s'était levé en retard…_

* * *

« ET MERDEEEEEEEEEEUHHHHHH »

Naruto se dépêcha de se lever et fila vers la salle de bain en voyant l'heure, …il avait _encore_ oublié de se réveiller…

Sa sortie quelques minutes plus tard fut accompagnée par un léger rire…ne provenant pas du tout de lui…

_L'ôt tâche se moquait de lui._

Ce dernier laissait un sourire moqueur flotter sur ses lèvres.

« Hello pôv nul,…je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu arrivais toujours en retard en classe. Dépêche toi sinon, on va vraiment être à la bourre ! »

« Ouais, salut, pas fait exprès…et…j'ai pas le temps de faire des ramens…K'so ! »

Il se dépêcha de boire une gorgée de lait, de prendre de quoi grignoter en route, enfila ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste et quitta l'appartement avec son nouveau colocataire…qui semblait ne pas vouloir se départir de son sourire…

_Si c'était comme ça tous les matins, ils allaient tous les deux s'amuser…_

* * *

Bonjour everyone…et voilà un nouveau chapitre, après je sais de nombreux mois d'attentes…je n'aime pas taper à l'ordi sorry… et puis exams, exams…

Je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, de taper la suite mais il faut que je mette mes idées en ordre…

Vu que ça fait hyper longtemps, si jamais vous voyez des erreurs de scénar… dites le moi…j'ai relu ce que j'avais écrit mais on sait jamais…

Sur ce, bonne vacances à tous et priez pour ceux qui ont une deuxième cess',….putn de cours de philosophie…

Babye

Lu' (juin 2005)


End file.
